


Armory in the Dark

by Silverhandscript98



Category: Destiny (Video Games), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Adopted Eri (My Hero Academia), Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead Adopts Shinsou Hitoshi, BAMF Midoriya Izuku, Bakugou/Consequences - Freeform, Black Armory harbors secrets, Curator Midoriya Izuku, F/F, Female Midoriya Izuku, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has A Gun, Midoriya built Izanagi's Burden, Midoriya is involved with the black armory, Momo is descendant of Black Armory founder, Out of Character Chisaki Kai | Overhaul, Overhaul in Tartarus, Parental Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Scary Midoriya Izuku, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Hisashi, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko is a Brat, Shigaraki captured in Hosu, Shinsou Hitoshi Replaces Mineta Minoru, Super Soldier Midoriya Izuku, a whole "Armory" of guns
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28039908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverhandscript98/pseuds/Silverhandscript98
Summary: The Black Armory. An organization of weapon manufacturers that had vanished into secrecy, leaving no trace. A place where the future of weaponry and technology was being manufactured. In a world of superpowers, firearms became an outdated resource and largely found within the ranks of the military, police, and the criminal underworld.For one young heiress, a single discovery would change her fate forever...
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Midoriya Izuku & Yaoyorozu Momo’s Parents, Midoriya Izuku/Yaoyorozu Momo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	1. Introduction

Have you ever heard stories about the Black Armory?

Every gunsmith knows them. The Legends, the Stories.

Rumors of a gunsmithing organization that wielded incredible technology and created the most advanced weapons that appeared straight out of the realm of science fiction. 

A place regarded as the "El Dorado of the gunsmithing world". Where pride and privilege could be sold to those who have earned the right to purchase them. Their forges were a miracle to production, and new armors revolutionized the protection industry. 

Many sought after their guns and armor, but seemingly couldn't get their own hands on them.

The rise of quirks changed everything, and firearms were slowly becoming more and more obsolete. The Armory vanished into the shadows, no noise, no fuss, and no trace.

To this day, the Armory exists in the world of myth. To some, they're still out there, waiting, hiding their weapons and machines, as if they awaited the day that the world would be shaken to the core and would be either saved...or destroyed. 


	2. Signs of the future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heroes make a discovery during a raid, and the Yaoyorozus make surprising discoveries...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have started my own employment, so expect delays on the chapter releases...  
> Image source(S): https://www.gran-turismo.com/sg/gtsport/user/profile/2210222/gallery/all  
> destinypedia

**May 12th, 2145**

**Tokyo, Japan**

**9:30 am**

In Japan, the public turned to the heroes for security and protection from the criminal elements that ran amok in the city from the shadows. In the modern, Superhuman world, conflict between heroes and villains was inevitable. As the world became host to a variety of superpowers among the citizens, many abused their powers for the sake of themselves, being referred to as "Villains" for their actions. Those who used their powers for others, on the other hand, were hailed as heroes for combating these dangerous villains. On this day, a group of heroes; the Dragoon Hero, Ryukyu, the R-Rated Hero: Midnight, Mount Lady, Snipe, Beast Jeanist, Gang Orca, and Death Arms were gathered outside a large warehouse with a large horde of police that rounded villains and smugglers to lock up, the heroes' talked amongst themselves...

"Another Smuggler Hub shut down." Best Jeanist said.

"At least their contents will not be any form of trouble for the people." Rykuyu commented, sounding relieved.

"These guys were peddling a good amount of illegal guns and drugs into the city, the bastards." Gang Orca said.

"Still, Jeanist, the guys we captured looked like they were trying to get to something in their hideout before trying to run." Midnight commented.

"You noticed too?" The Fiber hero commented as an officer approached them. 

Clearing his throat, the officer said "Excuse me." 

The heroes turned to the officer, unanimously saying "Yes?"

"Umm, Gang Orca and Death Arms, would one of you help us with moving something?" The officer inquired.

"If you're asking them for assistance, it's obviously not a couch." Mount Lady jested.

"Correct. We've found an unusual crate among the items that we found that we seem to have difficulty moving." He explained. 

"Let's go see it, then." Snipe said.

The two large heroes, joined by Midnight and Snipe, followed the officer to a large backroom where three other officers stood at the ready, surrounding something. As they moved out of the way, the heroes laid their eyes on what the officer was talking about: a large, black, metal crate that was rectangular-shaped with the corners rounded off, and it possessed an unusual symbol that Snipe let out a *gasp* at the sight of;

"Well, shave my head and call me the Prime Minister..." The hero said in disbelief.

"You recognize the symbol?" An officer inquired.

"Any gunsmith worth their weight in steel knows what that is." Snipe said.

"Well, according to some of their files, they took it from an auction house that had been raided and they escaped with it while the heroes rounded up the house owners." Another officer explained.

"Did they mention where it was found?" Midnight inquired.

" Apparently, it was found by someone from the Auction House, who decided to put it up for sale." The third officer explained.

" Well, Snipe, do you know who's symbol on this metal box?" Gang Orca inquired.

" Only an organization that was treated like "El Dorado for Gunsmiths." Snipe said.

" As in the fabled golden city?" Death Arms inquired.

" They were rumored to craft the highest quality pieces and even technology that would be desired by people. They treated their creations like privilege, and you would have to have the finances and worth to buy their gear." Snipe explained.

"So they're gunsmiths? Are they selling these things?" The officer which lead them to it inquired.

"Naw. They vanished a long time ago, back when Quirks were gaining momentum in society." Snipe said.

"Did they at least have a name?" Death Arms asked.

Snipe let out a chuckle that, to the R-Rated heroine, reminded her of a _certain_ cryptid as the hero said "Their name....was The Black Armory."

**Gōrudenresuto**

**Musutafu, Japan**

**9:40 am**

Gōrudenresuto, a retirement home for the wealthy elite, was well known throughout Japan as a resting home for elders of wealthy families. But today, it was both solemn and sad for a mother and daughter as they gathered items and possessions left behind by a family member. Megumi Yaoyorozu and her daughter Momo looked through the items left behind by her late mother, who passed just 2 days before. Her name was Momo Satou, and one of the descendants of a prominent Japanese family that the Yaoyorozus were once allies with, and the namesake of her daughter. Both women were considered lovely, Megumi was a lovely woman, with a gentle expression and deep green eyes and radiant onyx hair. As she worked on gathering her mother's clothes, Momo looked through lesser items that were held by the late matriarch. Looking over the clothes, Megumi asked her daughter "Which dress do you think could be used for the funeral?"

Looking up from a mahogany box in her lap, Momo said "Try the Sakura dress, it was her favorite." 

Returning to the box and examining the contents within, Momo's fingers came into contact with something that surprised the heiress, causing her to exclaim "What the?"

Pinching a corner and pulling it up, both the mother and daughter laid their eyes on the unusual something that caught Momo's attention. It was a thin sheet of either plastic or a polymer material, roughly the size of a large library card, and was unusually thick at the bottom. Two dark cubes sat at the bottom, and a strange pattern was carved into the sheet of the material. 

"What is this?" Momo inquired.

"I don't know, she never showed me this before." Megumi commented. 

Looking over the item, Momo ran her fingers along the outside of the item and winced in pain after coming across a sharp corner on the item. While Megumi reached into a pocket for a tissue, neither Yaoyorozu could see the now lit up box on the item...

**_Elsewhere_ **

**_At a property recently acquired by Yaoyorozu Industries._ **

Sōzō Yaoyorozu was the Patriarch of the family and the current president of Yaoyorozu Industries, Japan's largest company for support items and a known investor and owner of several of the hero agencies of Musutafu. He was an imposing man, with slightly graying black hair and beard, always trimmed and maintained for a man of his position of power. Today, he was investing a new property which had been purchased by his company to be developed into a new facility for the company, but something that had been discovered during the evaluation of the property has ground that to a halt. He was called to the property, an abandoned warehouse, where a stout gentleman stood outside the building to greet him. Walking up to the president as he exited his limo, the man said "Welcome to the new property, President Yaoyorozu."

"Mr. Saharashi, please tell me why you have stalled on the evaluation?" Sōzō inquired, his voice sounding slightly annoyed.

"I apologize for calling you at this time, sir. But we made a unique discovery that we felt required your attention." Saharashi explained.

"Let's get it done." Sōzō said.

The man led the president and his escort through the building to the basement below the warehouse, with Saharashi explaining " The building itself passes standards, but its what we found in the lower basement that caught us off guard."

They turned to the right, looking to see a large pair of doors bearing a mysterious insignia with two men sitting in front of it with a computer on the lap of the youngest of the two was rapidly typing away on a laptop connected to a circuit board that was exposed. The older gentleman, a grizzled man named Tashiro, turned to the Group and said "Welcome, Mr. President" with a formal bow. 

"It's alright. are you working to unlock the mystery doors?" Sōzō commented.

"It's almost done. Whoever built these were not some cheap, run of the mill company." The young man commented.

"Daizo's one hell of a computer expert, President." Tashiro said with some degree of pride.

Daizo's laptop made a loud *beep*, and the two doors began to radiate with the sounds of various clicks before rumbling as they opened to reveal what was inside. Secured away in various glass displays were a series of large crates and what appeared to be miniature computers, a few weapon frames in display cases, but in the largest area of the sealed chamber was a large machine, laying on its side atop what appeared to be a large board and secured with various straps. 

_(This is what he's seeing. Note: The forge is Volundr, but Mr. Yaoyorozu is currently seeing Izanami.)_

"What is this?" Mr. Yaoyorozu said, left in disbelief at the sheer size of the machine.

**_Elsewhere..._ **

In a darkened room, a console beside a cylinder-shaped, standing capsule lit up and displayed a series of words...

ALARM AT PRIORITY SITE IZANAMI DETECTED

INTRUDERS DETECTED.

COMMENCING CURATOR REANIMATION SEQUENCE...


End file.
